a faded vision of tears
by fragile rose
Summary: Done!!!! destiny will always make two lovers be together no matter how far they were or no matter how long it takes... m/s pairing! r/r please!
1. Megumi

Someday.  
  
I do not own RRK and all its characters. I am merely borrowing them for a few pages. This is my third fanfic. It's based upon my love life and on how I feel . hope you like it as much as worked hard to write this.  
  
  
  
It was a rainy night. It seemed that the clouds were mourning with me. I'm sitting here, alone at my room, silence overwhelms me. reminiscing on how my life is going.  
  
Cold air rushed to my face as I opened the shoji. I sat at the porch's edge and started gazing up to the sky. the mist of the rain made the sky clear. Stars were nowhere to be seen, only the sole moon is visible, alone just like me.  
  
I look over to my right. There I saw two purple eyes staring at me. "Megumi-dono, aren't you sleepy yet?"  
  
"Kenshin! Oh. you startled me. I'm not yet sleepy. You go to sleep.. Oyasumi" I tried to smile so he won't notice that I cried.  
  
I had been in love with him ever since we first met. But it seems he can never return my feelings for him because he has Kaoru. I admit, they do look nice together, compared to me. I'm just a try hard fool! I told him what I felt but he never seemed to care. He didn't understand a word a told him. Friends are all we can be. or maybe less. Although I'm still holding on. Wishing someday he'll fall for me too. At least I see him happy. even if his happiness does not include me in it.  
  
Tears fell from my eyes. The chilly air made me cuddle myself. "why.?"  
  
There was still another guy. Sanosuke. We had a senseless fight months ago and ever since then we never spoke to each other. Besides all these, I was surprised when he came to my birthday party prepared by Tae-san last December. I thought everything was again all right! I thought it was back to normal! I was wrong. very wrong! I spoke too soon. I saw him with someone new. Sayaka, an old patient and a friend. I was angry and depressed. It was then when I realized I had feelings for him too. I'm so confused! Just when I thought my dreams are coming true I see him with someone new. What hurts more is I heard from another friend of mine that he's planning to court Sayaka! It hurt so bad. Almost everyday Sayaka tells me something about Sano. I tried to tell her to stop but I just can't.. What can I do? I'm JUST his friend. I'm nobody.  
  
I wanted to let go of them both but. I just can't. my feelings for both of them were getting stronger everyday.  
  
I'm living in a world of lies, sorrow, and pain. I feel so cold and alone. Nobody would or could understand me. Some won't even bother to care. They would just hear me out but not listen.  
  
More tears came flowing down from my eyes. I just couldn't bear the realities.  
  
I'll keep on wearing a mask to hide what's true. I'll remain in this world of lies. I'll be drowning myself in tears. I'll continue to dream a lover's dream and never awaken until a day when a man who'll. make me smile for no reason whatsoever. wipe my tears away. make me laugh. love me for who and what I am. the man who'll take hold of my hands and never let them go comes... I'll be waiting.. I'll try to stay strong. someday somehow. but. will it ever come?  
  
~owari~  
  
So what do you think? As I have told you earlier.. its based from my own experiences. r/r please!!!! Or maybe you could just email me! (",x) 


	2. Sanosuke

A Faded Vision of Tears: Chapter Two  
  
Well I'm back. Before anything else, I want to thank those people who left a review on the first chapter of my story. You know who you are *wink*.  
  
The first chapter was about the thoughts of Megumi. Now, this chapter talks about the thoughts of Sano. Hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoy the first one!  
  
@--#  
  
I see you now crying yourself to sleep. What can I do? I don't have the right. I do not belong in your heart.  
  
You love Kenshin. You'll give your heart and soul to him. You hold on even if you know he has Kaoru.  
  
Sayaka. I do love her, but not as much as I love you. She gave me love. she gave me security. she gave me what I needed from you . she gave me everything you couldn't give.  
  
How I wish I can hold you tight. Protect you from everything that harms you. Cry with you, smile with you. How I wish I can be everything your heart desires.  
  
I hit the post near me. The pain in my hand is incomparable to the pain in my heart. I accepted you in my heart, I made you part of me. I made you my world, my all. I guess that's the stupidest thing I did ne?  
  
Maybe staying cool will be the only way to hide the pain. I'll withhold all these for you and Sayaka until I know what to do. Or better yet, I'll try to let go of you. I'll marry the one who loves me. I'll lie to myself. I'll kill my heart.  
  
Sayonara Megumi.  
  
  
  
_+_+  
  
a really, really short chapter. I f you don't get the story, you can just email me and I'll explain it to you! Reviews please! Thanks! 


	3. A Faded Vision of Tears 3

A Faded Vision of Tears Chapter 3!  
  
Hi guys! Back again! Getting busier than ever these days so please bear with me when it comes to updating. ===++===  
  
Megumi sighed as she stood from the porch and went back to her room. Never had she experienced so much sadness in her whole life. so much pain. so much misery.  
  
The days went by quickly as the news spread out that Sano and Sayaka are getting steady.  
  
Megumi decided to leave for Kyoto thinking she has no place in Sano's heart. ==  
  
The Farewell party for Megumi was held at Tae-san's restaurant. Everybody was there except Sano.  
  
"Hey , hey, hey! Here's the food! Go on.. before it gets cold. Where the heck is Sani anyway." Tae-san said.  
  
"Never mind that twerp! Just eat!?" Yahiko blustered.  
  
Megumi was silent that night. So sad, she thought, leaving the dojo would be heart breaking. But what hurts the most for her is not seeing the one she loves now.. at the moment.  
  
Tiny droplets of tears hurried down Megumi's face as she remember the happy memories happened here. at this restaurant. at the dojo. at her clinic. everywhere here.  
  
Stolen glances to Sano. smiles offered to Kenshin. birthdays, Tanabatas, celebrations.  
  
With a husky voice Megumi went on speaking " I would be leaving tonight. I would really miss this place. Thanks for the hospitality and respect. Thanks for everything. I would never ever forget these all through my life.."  
  
"You would be always welcome at the dojo. Just write us a letter or maybe just come on over immediately.. We'll always be ready. We'll miss you. Ne Ken_san?" Kaoru replied.  
  
"Of course! We'll be ready! Oh by the way, you haven't told us the reason of the sudden leaving? Is something wrong?" Kenshin curiously ask.  
  
No answer was heard. Megumi just smiled a little and then placed her gaze outside the window. Looking up at the stars with a tragic look.., ===  
  
The party was over at the middle of the night. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko bade goodbye as they disappeared in the shadows of the night. Tae and Tsubame closed the shop but offered to bring Megumi back to the clinic. Megumi gradually refused the offer and started heading on her own. She wanted to be alone. she wanted silence. she wanted tranquility.  
  
At the end of the road, drunk teenagers went towards Megumi.  
  
"Look what we got guys a pretty young chick! I guess she can do satisfy us!?"  
  
Many boisterous laughter followed.  
  
Scared to death Megumi tried to run but one teenager caught her before running too far. Just before the teens force to undress Megumi, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Let go of the Miss guys or would you want a knuckle sandwich?!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?! Show yourself you stupid asshole!"  
  
A silhouette of a man appeared. The teenagers went running headed for the man but with just one blow of the man's fist, every teenager fell down.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you! Now who's the asshole now?!"  
  
Petrified at the sight Megumi ran and hid behind the tree.  
  
"No need to hide Megumi, it's just me"  
  
Shocked by what she heard she stood frozen. Her feet was like nailed to the ground. She knew exactly who he is. Sanosuke. but. why?  
  
The next thing she knew was she was walking with Sano. Silent.  
  
The overwhelming silence was bugging Megumi so she started to ask him a question.  
  
"umm.. T-t-thank you for saving me there. I thought I was a goner for a while."  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
Then silence again. The chilly air of autumn made Megumi shiver a little, making Sano offer his only jacket to her leaving him bear his chest.  
  
"Thanks again. well, I am not really cold.soo you can have it back." Megumi removed the jacket from her shoulders and gave it back but as if Sano didn't see anything.  
  
After meters of walks and pure silence, Sano stopped.  
  
Puzzled Megumi stopped and ask him why.  
  
"Are you really leaving? Why?" Sano uttered.  
  
Megumi ignored his question and started walking again.  
  
"Hey!" Sano shouted out.  
  
Still trying to ignore the question she ask him. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sayaka?"  
  
What pain it was for Megumi to ask him that. It was the hardest thing she had done. Only because of the stupid question she'd rather not answer.  
  
"Che! She was the one who sent me here. I don't know why but she kept insisting" His voice softer than ever of what Megumi heard before.  
  
Megumi's mind was filled of questions. She wanted them to stop popping out of her mind! She wanted nothing of his questions! She wanted to run from him! She doesn't want to see his face!  
  
"ENOUGH!" Megumi screamed.  
  
Megumi ran as fast as she could but Sano was still behind confused and hurrying to catch up.  
  
When Megumi reached the clinic's gate she reached for her purse agitated with the thought of him following. She found the key with Sano just four feet away from her. She quickly unlocked the gate and went in as swiftly as possible not wanting him to get closer to her. She was scared. she was scared to see reality. she was scared to face his love!  
  
Megumi straight away locked the gate from inside. Screaming, Sano pounded the gate as hard as he could. Megumi cupped her ears not wanting hear any word. Tears flowed down both from their eyes. They only have one thought. Megumi to Sano and vice versa.  
  
The pain was tremendous to them both. With out much of goodbye Sano stopped pounding the wall and left the place with bloody hands and a bowed head. Megumi was left alone again. with no one. she fell to her knees and cried.  
  
To be continued. So. a long chapter ne? tell me what you think ok! Thanks! 


	4. A destined death

A Faded Vision of Tears 4!  
  
Another chapter coming up! ^ ^  
  
===+===  
  
Megumi silently bade goodbye to the place she learned to love as the train moved further.  
  
The breeze made her beautiful hair sway. Still loneliness conquers her.  
  
====back at the dojo====  
  
"I guess Megumi had left already ne? I will really miss that girl" Sayaka uttered.  
  
Sano just stared outside where the beautiful morning seems to be the worst day of his entire life.  
  
Sano decided that his thoughts of Megumi had to stop. He assumed this was the right time to ask the "big question" to Sayaka even if it hurts him..  
  
Sano sat down beside Sayaka, who was too busy arranging the flowers at the vase. He took hold of her hand.  
  
"People seldom say I love you and when they do, its either too late or the love is gone. before its too late I want to take the chance. will you marry me? " The words were sharp for Sano's mouth but it was the sweetest words that Sayaka has ever heard.  
  
Jumping to her feet she said yes! ==== A month had passed and the marriage preparation was over. The wedding will be held at the dojo.  
  
"Oh, Sayaka, you're so beautiful!" Kaoru said with jealousy. She had always wanted to be wed but the only problem was Kenshin! He's too slow!  
  
"Thanks for everything Kaoru"  
  
The wedding ceremony was simple yet very elegant. Not many people were invited. Sayaka wore a white kimono and Sano wore a blue gi. ==  
  
The night was over and people started leaving. As a gift, Kaoru offered a room for the newly wed.  
  
Sano carried Sayaka to the room expecting something good to happen. ===  
  
Strolling at the streets of Tokyo, Sayaka collapsed at Sano's arm.  
  
Sano quickly carried her to the clinic of Dr. Gensai and right then and there he found out that he was going to be father.. But there was also another big discovery. SAyaka has a very weak heart meaning, there will be one hundred percent rate of death when she decides to give birth.  
  
Just as Sayaka gained consciousness Sano told her about it. it broke her heart into pieces but she really wanted to give birth to their child. they just have to accept the consequences.  
  
====  
  
Nine months had passed and Sayaka was ready to give birth.  
  
"Go on.. push!" Dr. Gensai directed.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The loud wail of Sayaka was heard all over the clinic.  
  
Just then, a baby's cry was heard..  
  
"you're a father to a son Sano, congratulations"  
  
Joy overwhelmed the new father as he held his son in his arms.  
  
"Our baby." Sano handed their son to Sayaka and with a smile on her face she whispered.. "I love you". and then. as she slowly closed her teary eyes. she breathe her last.  
  
Sano didn't shout. only tears of pain were visible to his eyes. he got his crying baby from her caress and kissed Sayaka for one last time.  
  
"I'll take good care of him. I promise you."  
  
-=-=-  
  
to be continued.  
  
well a really short chapter. I guess a really sad one.keep on reviewing  
  
please wait for the next chapter 


	5. Love for a lifetime

* Faded Vision of Tears 5!  
  
Gosh. I was in a writer's block! Ideas were mixing in my mind and believe me, I couldn't even finish a sentence! Hehehe. hope you like this one! ====  
  
2years went by quickly. Seasons have past.. Happiness still uncertain.  
  
Sano watched as his boy, Tomo, played with Kenshin and the girls.  
  
The boy had the same features as his father only younger.  
  
Tomo jumped to catch the ball but failed and got a bruise instead when he landed. Being still young Tomo cried and gently Sano carried him.  
  
" I told you to be careful. Let me see your wound."  
  
With a smile, Sano gently rubbed the wound.  
  
"There, its only a scratch, it'll heal quickly, go and play again."  
  
Tomo ran into the arms of Kenshin.  
  
"You've matured a lot sinced I left. I guess your son did a good thing to you. So how are you?" A sneaky voice said.  
  
Sano turned around and there he saw a raven haired lady wearing a familiar smile and showing a familiar glint of austerity in her eyes.  
  
"Megumi."  
  
"Surprise! Well, I've had no greetings since I arrived, would you mind giving me some?!" Megumi said sarcastically.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok, I'm not forcing you to do it"  
  
Megumi walked across Sano to sa "Hi" to Kenshin. Then, she bent down to say "hi" to Tomo. Tomo easily smiled at her and he reached out his arms as an indication for Megumi to carry him. ===  
  
That night, every body celebrated for the arrival of Megumi.  
  
The night was great. Everybody including Sano celebrated.  
  
"Thank you guys for throwing this party for me. I also have something for all of you. Just wait and I'll get it ok?"  
  
"Tomo.." Megumi called out. ".will you come with me to my room and help me carry your gifts?"  
  
With a nod, Tomo left his father's side and scurried over to Megumi.  
  
Everyone waited patiently and exited until they heard a loud bang from the kitchen. Everyone of them went ballistic especially Sano and Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin quickly strode off to find Kaoru and Sano ran towards Megumi's room to see if Megumi and Tomo are still there and stuck with in the fires.  
  
Flames spread rapidly making the some of the roofs fall down. Kenshin was able to find Kaoru lying unconscious in her room.  
  
Sano found Tomo crying under a tree pointing towards Megumi's room.  
  
"egumi til der" Tomo's speech was still undeveloped but Sano could understand it.  
  
"Stay there till daddy comes back ok."  
  
With that moment, Sano went into the flames. He saw Megumi lying as if lifeless with a heavy piece of wood above her foot. With tension, he lifted the heavy piece of wood and carried Megumi outside the burning room and went towards his son and together with him the left the flaming dojo.  
  
====  
  
The next thing Megumi knew was she was lying in the hospital bed, and so was Kaoru.  
  
She tried to stand up but the pain in her foot was so unbearable that she ended up sitting down instead.  
  
She saw Kenshin sleeping on the side of Kaoru's bed and unexpectedly she saw Tomo curled up in a small couch beside her bed.  
  
"He didn't want to leave your side. I guess he really likes you.."  
  
Sano went over to the couch and got his sleeping son's head and cradled it upon his lap. The slight movement that Sano did woke up Tomo. Seeing that Megumi was awake, Tomo ran up to her and embraced her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so too." Megumi smiled.  
  
Tomo pulled a little chair to the right side of Megumi's bed. With that chair, Tomo was able to pull himself up to the side of Megumi. Then, he hugged Megumi and. "I wuv vu money.."  
  
Sano stood up from the couch he was sitting on and went up to Tomo.  
  
"What did you say?" Sano asked oddly.  
  
Tomo's left arm was still on Meguli's neck and he repeated what he said. "I wuv money egumi."  
  
Confused, Megumi asked Sano what Tomo said.  
  
"I-love-mommy-Megumi"  
  
Both Sano and Megumi was struck with astonishment.  
  
Teary eyed, Megumi embraced Tomo like she has never had done it before.  
  
Sano smiled.  
  
"I hope what my son said is true. because I love you too."  
  
Megumi released herself from Tomo's hug and stared at Sano.  
  
"It's true. I love you. I tried to hide it but the feeling kept on popping out."  
  
Megumi tried to look away but Sano held her face.  
  
Megumi never felt like this before. She finally gave up on holding back everything and gave in onto the irreplaceable moment now.  
  
She felt Sano's lips touching hers. The kiss was truly passionate. The pain in both Sano and Megumi's heart slowly vanished and they were filled with true love.  
  
====  
  
there'll be an epilogue so please wait for it! Reviews please!!!! =) 


	6. Epilogue

Faded Vision of Tears Epilogue  
  
"Koishii were back." Megumi woke from her sleep and stood up from the comfy chair she was sitting on. She kissed Sano and got Tomo from his arms.  
  
"Mommy uncle Kenshin taught me how to fish."  
  
Tomo's speech is fully developed now.  
  
"Good!, so did you catch any?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yup! But it got away.." Tomo frowned as he said this.  
  
"Try again next time" Megumi gave Tomo a little peck on the cheek and placed him down so he can walk.  
  
Megumi went up to her husband's side and together they gazed upon the setting sun.  
  
"Koishii, are you regretting that you married Sayaka before me?"  
  
Grinning, Sano Answered, " Of course not! She taught me many unique lessons in life. She became my everything. She gave me a son. I still love her. But then you came back. I was given another chance. I'm definitely the luckiest man in the world because I have two wives loving me. One is here with me and one is in heaven guiding me in my every move. .."  
  
They watched the sun as it sets. Finally, a faded vision of tears.  
  
~owari~  
  
hope you liked it.. finally its done! Reviews please! 


End file.
